Masamasa MOS Kyuhyun
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Inilah masa-masa MOS Kyuhyun yang banyak cerita. KDY and SER series!  ? . Humor fail! Typo. NO BASHING!Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"**Masa-masa MOS,Kyuhyun"**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Genre: Comedy/Friendship/little Romance.**

**PERHATIAN! : **KDY-SER Series! (?), [masih di] Boys x Boys, AU, Typo, dan mungkin OOC, jayus pake garing, EYD nya nggak ada karena dibawa maling(?), setelah membaca fanfict ini siap-siap masuk RSJ(?)

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh cuma pinjam nama, mereka semua milik papi dan mami mereka. FanFict punya author lalu Kim Heechul abang author kalau Lee Sungmin suami sah author, kekeke~ *apa-apaan ini?*

.

.

.

"Dadah sayangku yang unyu unyu, muah~muah~" akhiri Kyuhyun lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

Kekeke~ telponan sama pacar di malam minggu emang asyik, apalagi kalau habis ngegombalin pacar sampai bikin klepek-klepek, serasa jadi the last man standing dueeeh~! (?)

Mau tau siapa pacar Kyuhyun yang tadi habis teleponan sama dia? Ooh, pasti tau dong! Lee Sungmin, pacar yang terkenal dengan wajah unyu-unyunya yang keimutannya tak bisa tertandingi oleh siapa pun. Dea imut? LEWAT!

Cocok nggak kalau manusia unyu nan menggemaskan seperti Sungmin pacaran sama pangeran setan yang bener-bener setan (?) seperti Kyuhyun? kalau kata banci-banci salon sih, CUCOK!

Tapi bagi readers yang menganggap nggak cocok, Kyuhyun paksa buat cocokin! Pokoknya harus kalau tetap nganggap nggak cocok,Kyuhyun cemplungin ke api neraka lho! Kekeke~

"Oh iya, hari senin ada ulangan kimia. Belajar dulu ah~" Kyuhyun pun bangun dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju rak buku ,ia langsung mengubrak-abrik rak buku yang segede tembok cina itu mencari-cari buku Kimia untuk belajar.

**BRRAK!**

"Apaan tuh?" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar suara kencang yang ternyata suara dari sebuah album foto yang terjatuh dari rak buku. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil album foto tersebut sambil melihat-lihat isinya.

Judul album foto itu adalah, "Masa – Masa MOS". Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah shock melihat judul album foto yang terlarang itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia melanjutkan melihat halaman selanjutnya.

Dihalaman selanjutnya terpajang foto yang bikin siapa aja langsung ngakak kambing guling. Disana terpajang foto lama Kyuhyun pada saat kegiatan MOS SMA yang penampilannya super duper cupu lebih cupu dari betty la vea. Kyuhyun mengenakan topi karton warna merah berbentuk kerucut, ia juga mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu bewarna merah gemerlap dengan coretan '03-02' yang berarti tanggal dan bulan kelahirannya, sambil mengalungkan papan nama yang lengkap dengan namalengkap-namapanggilan-namaorangtua-TTL-asalSMP-namaTim-namapanggilandalamTim-tandatangan-capjempoltangan-capjempolkaki-capbibir, dan.. Pokoknya masih panjang deh untuk di jelaskan kelanjutannya! Bayangin saja artribut MOS kalian yang benar-benar edan dan memalukan.

"Anjiir.. gue cupu memalukan gini!" Kyuhyun langsung banting halaman selanjutnya, dihalaman kedua terpajang fotonya dengan Tim MOSnya dibawah foto tersebut terdapat keterangan :: _"Tim Neraka,Fighting! kita bisa jadi yang terdepan!". _

Kyuhyun langsung senyam-senyum gaje melihat foto itu, lalu menutup album foto itu cepat sampai debu-debu yang setia nempel disana, keluar berhamburan menyambar muka sengak Kyuhyun. Kekeke~

(KH: Maksud lo apa thor? Ngatain muka gue sengak! *Murka, sambil bawa-bawa garpu raksasa punya raja iblis*

AU: Ehehehe, pisss mas Yuyun! *kabur*)

"Hatchii~ Hatchii~!" Kyuhyun langsung bersin-bersin, gara-gara debu dari album foto itu. "Belum lama disimpan udah berdebu aja nih!" katanya, lalu menaruh foto album itu ketempat asalnya.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, tidak memikirkan lagi buku Kimia yang tadi ia mau cari. Sekarang, pikirannya sedang sibuk bernostalgia dengan masa-masa MOSnya dulu. Masa-masa MOS saat pertama kali menjadi seorang siswa di Super Junior High School, berkenalan dengan teman-temannya, bertemu dengan hyungdeul di gank nya Yesung dan Donghae, dan.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan sunbaenya yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya, Lee Sungmin.

.

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

**-(Flashback, yo!)-**

Kyuhyun mematung sebentar di depan pintu sebuah kelas, sambil memikirkan sesuatu, sesekali tatapan matanya melirik kedalam kelas dan melirik lagi sebuah papan yang tergantung di depan pintu, begitu seterusnya. *gitu aja terus Kyu, nyampe leher mu kesengklak (?)*

"_Gak salah?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Mata caramelnya membaca sebuah tulisan di papan, tulisan yang lebih besar dari tulisan-tulisan lainnya. Tertulis, _**Kelas Tim. Neraka**_. Kyuhyun kembali mengecek nama-nama peserta yang masuk menjadi anggota tim itu. Jelas sekali di sana tertera nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Yaudah deh, gapapa. Takdir di samain sama setan."_ Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kelas, dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Ia merasakan aura kelas ini memang seperti, neraka =_=".

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduknya yang berada di sudut ruangan, aman buat main game tanpa sepengetahuan kakak Pembina nanti. Kekekeke~

BRAAKK! "Hey, adek kelas menyusahkan. Sekarang cepat duduk dengan rapih ditempat kalian!" masuklah segerombol kakak Pembina tim neraka dengan galaknya, semua anggota tim langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Kakak-kakak Pembina nan menyeramkan itu, mengelilingi kelas sambil memandang satu persatu wajah-wajah calon adik-adik kelasnya dengan tatapan yang err.. mirip kayak sule lagi melotot. Serem banget!

"Hari ini, adalah hari pertama kalian melaksanakan MOS. Kalian, tim neraka. Akan dibina oleh kami. Janganlah membantah perintah kakak Pembina, jika kalian membantah kalian akan rasakan akibatnya!" jelas seorang kakak Pembina yang penampilannya bener-bener menyeramkan dengan tubuh kurus ceking, mungkin tubuhnya cuma tulang dan kentut, dengan model rambut sapu ijuk kelas Author, jangan lupa dengan eyeliner nya setebal punya kuntilanak.

Semua anak disana langsung tunduk tahluk, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia malah tersenyum setan-khasnya. _"Gue nggak takut!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang, kita akan memilih siapa yang menjadi ketua tim, kita tidak melakukan voting. Kami kakak Pembina, bisa membaca aura kalian yang pantas menjadi ketua tim neraka!" kata si kakak pembina yang ukuran badannya selebar adonan martabak, dengan sombongnya.

Kakak-kakak Pembina pun kembali menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah takut anggota tim neraka—kecuali Kyuhyun. Tatapan semua kakak Pembina fokus ke Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang ditatap Cuma membalas dengan ekspresi super datarnya. _"Ngapain pada ngeliatin?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. _"Gue ganteng, yak?" _ tanyanya lagi narsis.

Lalu, semua kakak Pembina ngangguk-ngangguk _"Wess, berarti gue ganteng."_ Tanggap Kyuhyun dengan ge-ernya. Semua kakak Pembina langsung berkumpul kedepan kelas, dan membentuk formasi lingkaran, sibuk berdiskusi. Hingga akhirnya, "Kamu, kamu yang disana, yang duduk di pojok!" panggil si Kakak kelas yang berambut ijuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari kuburnya #plak bangun dari kursinya dan maju kedepan. Siswa yeojanya menatap kagum Kyuhyun, sambil berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya yang 'wah' *'wah' apa hayoo?*

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya kakak Pembina yang cirinya mirip Giant temennya Nobita, kepada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun datar dan dingin.

Si kakak Pembina bertubuh adonan martabak ngangguk-ngangguk, lalu berkata."Oke, kau Kyuhyun. Kau terpilih menjadi—"

**BRAAAKK!**

"Helloo.. Epribodeeehh~~ Donghae the prince is coming!" tiba-tiba munculah namja ikan dengan pedenya dan langsung disambut dengan timpukan dari kakak-kakak Pembina atau teman-temannya.

"Kau kemana saja sih, Lee Donghae?" tanya seorang kakak Pembina yang mengenakan kacamata yang tebal lensanya setebal pantat botol.

"Hehehe, sorry. Tadi habis kasih makan ikan-ikan yang di kolam ikan." Jawab namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae itu, lalu semua temannya bergubrak ria. "Ah, lupa belum ngasih makan ikan-ikan yang ada di akuarium ruang guru" langsung saja, Donghae disumpel buntelan kertas oleh teman-temannya.

Akibat kedatangan manusia ikan nan tampan yaitu Donghae. Kelas yang tadinya sepi kayak kuburan, langsung ribut kayak stadion GBK. Apalagi siswa yeojanya, jerit-jerit histeris karena Donghae. _Akhirnya ada kakak Pembina, setampan Lee Donghae!_.

"Kak, tadi mau bilang apa? aku mau dijadiin apaan?" Kyuhyun colek-colek kakak Pembina yang mirip Giant, si kakak itu langsung nengok kearahnya.

"Oh ya, jadi lupa. Kau akan menjadi ketua tim neraka." Jelas si kakak.

"Mwoya? Jadi ketua?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya. Karena menurut tanggapan-tanggapan semua kakak Pembina, kau yang pantas menjadi ketua tim ini, yaah dari aura sih sudah kelihatan.." si kakak itu, melirik papan nama Kyuhyun. "Passs bangeet! Nama di tim kamu, RAJA SETAN!"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah bete. Lagi-lagi dirinya dipanggil SETAN! Malah pake RAJA! Kurang nyesek apa coba? Kyuhyun kan cuma sekedar titisan. *tetep aja, lu setan-setan juga Kyu! -.-*

"Hey bro! lagi apa nieehh?" Manusia cucut alias Donghae menghampiri si kakak Giant dan Kyuhyun, dengan gaya sok cool nya.

"Lagi ngelantik ketua tim" jawab si kakak Giant.

"Huih, cepat amat milihnya bro. Siapa ketuanya?" tanya Donghae lagi, hey! Jelas-jelas si calon ketua ada di depan matamu-_-

"Aish, gak liat adek kelas yang berdiri didepanmu, Hae?" si kakak Giant nunjuk Kyuhyun. "Tuh, calon ketuanya"

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, sebaliknya dan seterusnya. Bikin Kyuhyun gugup ditatap begitu. "Tepat banget, milihnya. Cocok sama sifat tim neraka, aura setannya kuat"

Kyuhyun makiiinn~ bete, pengen banget cincang itu manusia ikan terus dibikin sashimi saus neraka! Setan deui.. Setan deui..

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

Kantin Super Junior High School mendadak menjadi acara jumpa fans. Para calon siswi jerit-jerit histeris karena melihat keberadaan kakak kelas sekaligus kakak Pembina super kece. Siapalagi kalau Lee Donghae.

Parahnya lagi, siswi-siswi itu dengan dodolnya mau aja nurutin perintah-perintah Donghae. Niatnya mau ngedeketin, eh marah diporotin sama Hae-_-.

"Beliin ramyun!" perintah Donghae.

"Iya, oppa~" jawab satu siswi, lalu segera pergi ke counter ramyun untuk membeli mie jajanan khas korea itu,untuk kakak Pembina kesayangannya.

"Beliin nasi padang!"

"Iya, oppa~"

"Bayarin utang gue ke ibu bubur!"

"I-eh, apa,Oppa?"

"Bayarin utang gue ke ibu bubur yang nunggak sepuluh ribu, cantik!"

"Kyaaaaa~Iya, oppa!"

Dan begitu seterusnya, hingga Donghae tersenyum puas. Enaknya jadi kakak Pembina ganteng plus kece, nyuruh apa aja semua nurut.

"Sok banget jadi kakak Pembina populer, tampang sih oke tapi kocek kagak!"

JGEERR! Terdengar ejekan super duaahhssyyaat dan bikin jleb! Donghae segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang lagi nyedot teh dalam plastik *jajanan kantin Author* dengan nikmatnya. *bagi dong, Kyu*

"Maksud lo apa?" bentak Donghae,plus deathglare menyeramkan.

"SROOOTT~" bukannya jawab, Kyuhyun malah menyedot habis minuman teh nya, yang sekarang tinggal sedotan sama plastic, dan langsung membuang seenak tanduknya ke Donghae.

"Woy, ngajak ribut lo?" Donghae makin murka, ia tak terima dirinya jadi tong sampah dadakan karena sikap ketua tim neraka yang bener-bener harus di cemplungin ke neraka. Enak aja Donghae diperlakuin kayak gitu, lempar yang elit kek kayak buket bunga, segepok uang, trophy emas! Bukannya sampah bekas teh.

Kyuhyun langsung melet setan dan melesat kabur, Donghae segera mengejarnya. Dan melupakan makanan-makanan yang ditraktir oleh penggemarnya. "YAAHH~~ OPPPA!" jerit kecewa para siswi penggemar Donghae.

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

"_Ini orang langkahnya panjang banget!" _Donghae mempercepat larinya, mengejar Kyuhyun si namja setan yang hampir menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Sekarang, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kucing-kucingan di lorong-lorong kelas. "Minggir!" teriak mereka berdua.

**Bruak! Grusrak! **

"Woy, liat kanan kiri dong!" protes seorang siswa yang kena imbas KyuHae.

"SORRY, BRO!" balas mereka (KyuHae), tanpa memperdulikan si korban.

Kejar-kejaran terus berlanjut, kerusuhan di lorong menjadi-jadi,Donghae berusaha menangkap Kyuhyun. Yap, semakin dekat! Satu.. dua.. tiga.. HAP!

**BRUAK!**

"Mau lari kemana lo?" Donghae menindih Kyuhyun, dan mengunci pergerakan adek kelas setan itu. Donghae tersenyum puas, "wahahaha, sekarang lo nggak bisa kemana-mana lagi!"

"Aduuh, maaf sunbae!" Kyuhyun memohon-mohon, tapi sayangnya Donghae sudah terlanjur murka. Tatapannya memelas, tapi tiba-tiba mejadi kaget. "Aaa.."

"Apaan?" tanya Donghae bingung, melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Itu.." Kyuhyun menunjuk 'sesuatu' diatas Donghae.

Donghae penasaran dan mendongak keatas, dan langsung mimisan.

"KYAA! MESUM! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?" jerit seorang siswi, dan langsung menghajar mereka berdua.

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

Otw ruang KEPALA SEKOLAH~~ *keruang kepsek pake Otw? Why not? Ababil aja ke wc pake otw-_-*

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Pak Leeteuk, yang terhormat pak Kepsek SJHS. Memandang satu persatu Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertunduk takut. "Kenapa kalian melakukan 'pelecehan' terhadap seorang siswi?" tanyanya tegas.

"ITU NGGAK SENGAJA PAK!" jawab Donghae dan Kyuhyun barengan, Pak Leeteuk tutup telinga saking kencengnya suara kedua bocah itu.

"Ya, ya, bapak mengerti. Tapi kenapa kalian melakukan tindakan yang kekanak-kanakkan sampai membuat keributan?" tanya Pak Leeteuk, lagi.

"Habisnya.. pak dia itu blablablabla….!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun ngoceh, menyalahkan satu sama lain. Pak Leeteuk pun tutup telinga lagi, tapi ngocehan KyuHae tak berujung, membuat Pak Leeteuk kesal sampai akhirnya..

**BRAK!**

"DIAM ATAU EMAK NGGAK NGASIH KALIAN UANG JAJAN SELAMA SATU BULAN PENUH!" Pak Leeteuk murka setelah menggebrak meja kerjanya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung tutup mulut. * sisi eomma teuki-oppa keluar, Author jadi atuut._.*

Pak Leeteuk ngelus dada, menstabilkan emosinya lalu kembali tenang. "Baiklah, sekarang bapak akan memberi kalian hukuman."

"HUKUMAN? Pak, saya aja baru melaksanakan MOS, masa saya ikutan dihukum?" protes Kyuhyun. Pak Leeteuk hanyak sabar dan memaklumi, sedangkan Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan arti 'gue-gebek-juga-lo'.

Pak Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi kalian sudah membuat keonaran, lagipula hukumannya tidak terlalu berat"

Kyuhyun kembali tenang, Donghae melirik-lirik Kyuhyun tajam. Mereka menunggu keputusan sang Kepsek untuk hukuman mereka. "Hukuman kalian adalah.."

DAG DIG DUG~!

"Hukumannya, kalian membersihkan halaman sekolah" akhirnya Pak Leeteuk bersuara, hukumannya nggak terlalu berat juga yah. "Tapi.. bersihinnya pakai sikat gigi ya" #plak abaikan teks kedua.

"Baik, pak.." Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "LO SIH!" dan mereka pun adu cerocos lagi.

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

SRAAK~ SRAAK~ BRUUK! "Sunbae, kok nggak kerja sih? Aku capek tauk!" protes Kyuhyun, setelah menjatuhkan sapu lidi dari tangannya.

Donghae yang lagi sibuk ngobok-ngobok kolam ikan,nengok kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan banyak alasan, udah lanjutin sana!" katanya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan wahana Airnya.

Kyuhyun kesal, ia mengambil sapu lidinya yang terkapar ditanah, dan melemparkan sapu lidi itu kearah Donghae.

SYUUUNG~! BRUAK~! BYUUURR! Sasaran tepat,dan akhirnya Donghae tercebur ke kolam ikan.

"Buahahaha, rasain. Siapa suruh nggak ngebantuin!" Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sampai guling-gulingan ditanah.

Donghae pun bangkit dari air sambil membawa ember berisi air kolam, dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang lagi judo-an sama tanah. Donghae sudah di hadapan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun gak nyadar ada Donghae dihadapanya. Hingga akhirnya..

BYUUURRR~~!

"Buakakahggrrfff…" saking lebarnya mulut Kyuhyun akibat tertawa berlebihan, air kolam yang diguyur Donghae tertelan lumayan banyak. *poor, Yuyun -,-*

"Pfftt~Muahahahaha!" sekarang giliran Donghae yang tertawa puas, kelakuannya membuat adik kelas di setan depannya itu tersiksa. "Gimana, enak nggak airnya?"

"Ohok! Ohok!" Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk, ia mencoba mengeluarkan air kolam yang pastinya terkenal kotor dan bau dari dalam dirinya. "Ya enggaklah! Lu kira air kolam sama enaknya sama wine atau es cendol!" jawabnya nyolot, ia memandang Donghae dengan tatapan dasar-cucut-brengsek-gue-tendang-lu-ke-gurunpasir-baru-tahu-rasa.

"Apa. enak, mau coba lagi?" Donghae ngangguk-ngangguk-sok-ngerti, lalu pergi untuk mengambil air kolam lagi. Enaknya jadi kakak Pembina yang jail, ngerjain adik kelas sesuka hati.

Merasa ada sinyal bahaya (?) Kyuhyun pun melarikan diri dari perangkap ikan gila itu *digaplok Hae + Fishy* tapi sayangnya gerak-gerik Kyuhyun tertangkap dipengeliatan Donghae. "Woy, mau lari kemana lo?" seru Donghae dan segera mengejar Kyuhyun tidak lupa dengan ember berisi air kolam yang di bawanya.

Sekarang, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kucing-kucingan di lorong-lorong kelas. "Minggir + awas air!" teriak mereka berdua.

**Bruak! Grusrak! Byuurr!**

"Woy, liat kanan kiri dong!" protes seorang siswa yang kena imbas KyuHae.

"SORRY, BRO!" balas mereka (KyuHae), tanpa memperdulikan si korban.

*Tunggu, kayaknya Author merasa de javu deh -,-*

Kejar-kejaran terus berlanjut, kerusuhan di lorong menjadi-jadi, becek dimana-mana akibat air yang dibawa Donghae, banyak siswa yang terpeleset akibat becekan itu. Donghae berusaha menangkap dan mengguyur Kyuhyun. Yap, semakin dekat, satu.. dua.. tiga.. HAP!

BYUUUR~~

Akhirnya teguyur juga untuk kedua kalinya, Donghae pun tersenyum puas, eitss.. tapi jangan puas dulu dong Lee Donghae, liat dulu siapa yang kamu guyur selain Kyuhyun.

Seorang guru cantik nan stylish, memandang nanar pakaiannya yang basah kuyup tidak lupa dandanannya yang luntur dan tata rambutnya yang jadi berantakan. Guru itu menggeram marah dan langsung memberi deathglare kepada siswa yang—tak sengaja—mengguyurnya. "Grr.. KAU?"

Donghae terbelak kaget, ia segera melemparkan ember yang dibawanya dan mengangkat tangan layaknya seorang mafia tertangkap polisi ganteng yang suka muncul di tv akhir-akhir ini #plak *serius eh-_-*. "P—pak.. pak.. Chullie, hehehe.." Donghae cengar-cengir bersalah, yang disapa makin melotot serem.

"Khekhekhukhu.. pffttt~" jangan lupakan sosok namja setan Cho Kyuhyun yang nyempil diantara Pak Heechul dan Donghae, sedang terkekeh tertahan.

"Tuh pak, dia juga salah pak!" adu Donghae sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun. perhatian Pak Heechul kini kepada Kyuhyun, guru cantik itu memasang kuda-kuda jurus kucing garong (?)

Bletak!

"Aduuh~ Pak kok saya juga kena?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena jitakan jitu dari Pak Heechul.

"Ya kamu juga lah. Ngapain kejar-kejaran di lorong terus nabrak-nabrak orang, calon murid kelakuannya kayak gini, gimana nanti!" omel Pak Heechul. Donghae yang terbuang (?) hanya terkikik melihatnya, merasa ada orang yang tertawa, perhatian Pak Heechul beralih kepada Donghae. "Heh, ngapain ketawa-tawa?" omelnya galak, Donghae langsung jait mulut #plak.

"Kamu, calon murid. Sekarang pergi ke atap sekolah bawa dua ember isi penuh air terus embernya kamu pegang, kaki dinaikin satu, sambil nyanyi lagu ayu ting-ting sik asik sampai bel berbunyi!" perintah Pak Heechul, yang sukses bikin Kyuhyun freeze, dan Donghae makin ngakak ketawanya.

"Kamu juga..!" pak Heechul pun nunjuk Donghae hampir mau nyolok matanya. Sekarang Donghae ikutan kicep.

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

"Sik.. Asik.. Sik.. Asik.. err.." Kyuhyun mulai risih sama keseimbangannya, kadang serong kekanan kadang serong kekiri, yah.. lama-lama joget cicilalang juga kau, Kyu-,-. "Argghh.. pegel! Woy, bel cepetan bunyi dong!" serunya.

"Pegelan mana sama gue?" Kyuhyun pun melirik ke samping kanannya, terlihat ikan mokpo sedang berpose err.. bukan berpose untuk pemotretan tetapi berpose karena hukuman. Donghae diberi hukuman juga tapi lebih sadis daripada Kyuhyun, dengan posisi push up tapi kaki diangkat satu ya lebih tepatnyanya posisi anjing pipis-_- dengan ember yang berisi air penuh diatas punggungnya.

"Ya... dilihat-lihat, sunbae-sih" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sial banget gue ketemu lo, hari ini udah duuaa~ aja dapat sial!" protes Donghae, yang hanya dibalas cengiran Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ganteng kan, sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun narsis, sukses bikin Donghae muntah-muntah. "Sunbae, aku pingin nanya sedikit aja, bolehkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Boleh" jawab Donghae.

"Sunbae kan, bisa dibilang siswa populer disini. Aku pingin nanya sunbae sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang bikin Donghae shock.

"Err.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Donghae curiga.

"Yaa.. emang kenapa?"

"Eng, nggak kenapa-napa sih" Donghae menggaruk tenguk nya yang tak gatal. "Kalau soal pacar sih.. belum" jawaban dari Donghae mengundang gelak tawa Kyuhyun. "Aish, jangan menertawakan ku!"

"Aku kira sunbae sudah punya, ternyata.. pffttmuahahaha!" tawa Kyuhyun menjadi-jadi, tatapan Donghae makin menusuk.

"Emang sendirinya punya pacar?" tentang Donghae yang sukses bikin Kyuhyun mingkem.

"Belum sih.." jawab Kyuhyun miris.

"Jaah.. belum kan ternyata!" ejek Donghae yang bikin Kyuhyun cemberut kecut. "Hahaha.. tapi ada orang yang aku taksir sih" katanya lagi.

"Mwo? Benarkah, siapa sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun tertarik.

"Orang itu adalah.."

**Bruak!**

"Pingin nyendiri deh.. lho, ada orang ya?" munculah manusia monyet yang hampir disebut namanya oleh Donghae, panjang umurnya. Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk namja onyet berambut blonde itu memandang Donghae dan Kyuhyun bingung. *Author demennya Unyuk rambut blonde, jadi disini rambutnya masih yang blonde ya*. "Ah.. eng, maaf menganggu." Eunhyuk pun pergi, membatalkan niatnya yang mau menyendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan mengerikan, Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pusat isakan yang tenyata Donghae. "Lha, kok sunbae nangis?" tanyanya shock.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. orang yang tadi datang itu terus pergi lagi, orang yang aku suka.. hiks.."

"Ooo~ yaudah, terus kenapa sunbae nangis?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau ini, tidak lihat pose ku yang memalukan hah? Aku berpose seperti ini didepannya, huaaa.. Galau! Galau! Galau!" jerit Donghae frustasi, air di embernya tumpah kemana-mana, Kyuhyun yang disampingnya minggir beberapa meter nggak mau gendang telinganya tiba-tiba pecah ngeluarin petasan gara-gara jeritan Donghae.

"Capek gue ketemu sunbae yang stress nya stadium empat!" celoteh Kyuhyun, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan embernya—yang pastinya sudah kosong, lalu melanjutkan menyanyikan lagu Sik Asik. Sampai bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

**T**e**B**e**C**e

**A/N : **Bikin LAGI FF KDY-SER series huhuhu.. mian kalau Typo dan Jayus, lagi. Kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi nggak memuaskan gini ya? Disebabkan karena kantuk yang berat dan diganggu oleh giring and the gank yang promosi permen kopiko disamping kanan-kiri Author (?) #plak dan mengapa gaya bahasa fanfict ini cederung seperti novel-novel remaja humor Indonesia ya? maklumi saja ya, memang umur Author yang masih terkenal belia ini.

Emoticon anti kram di fanfict ini kita joget jaipong yang di intruksi sama Eunhyuk.

Untuk chap selanjutnya, KyuHae berjumpa dengan mahluk babo berkepala besar aka abang Ecung majikannya ddangko-brothers. Dan ada sesi gombal-menggombalnya Yuyun ke Umin. Eciee~ baru tau Yuyun bisa ngegombal, setahu saya Yuyun hanya bisa ngegame(?).

Mungkin untuk update chap selanjutnya cukup lama, Author cuti nulis dulu soalnya mau konsen ke **Mid Test** yang berlangsung hari rabu-senin**. **Doakan saya semoga dapat nilai kece yang memuaskan hati! Amiin~

Oh ya, mau balesin Review yang ada di FF "Yesung, Fighting!" karena satu serie:

**anafishy : **iya mereka jago ngelawak dan akan menjadi next generationnya akang Sule (?). #i luph u too# ini udah aku lanjutin kok, kalau penasaran sama FF "Hyukkie" ada di akun pertama ^^. Gomawo buat Reviewnya, chingu.

**MermutINCloud : **udah ada sekuelnya nih chingu ^^ tapi entah ini FF couple yang mana-_-a. gomawo buat Reviewnya, chingu.

**SuperCloudNov : **ngakak nya jangan sampai guling-guling chingu, entar nasib apes kayak Kyu lho(?). iya aku juga kesel sama mang Shindong sama mbok Jurig yg bikin bang ecung tersiksa lahir dan batin. Nih aku bikin lagi sekuelnya, semoga kamu suka. Gomawo buat Reviewnya, chingu.

**YeWookBaby a.k.a syarifah.M.D : **ohoho makasih~ *terharu* nih aku bikin sekuelnya, saeng. Semoga kamu suka^^. Koplak-koplak gitu, mereka semua ganteng kan? *KDY pun tebar pesona* gomawo buat Reviewnya, saeng.

**Han Eun Jung : **Yak, chagi! Aku nggak koplak tapi gila (?). kalau yang koplak itu cast-cast nya! *nunjuk KDY-SER*

Ah, last note. **MIND TO REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Masa-masa MOS,Kyuhyun"**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Genre: Comedy/Friendship/little Romance.**

**PERHATIAN! : **KDY-SER Series! (?), [masih di] Boys x Boys, AU, Typo, dan mungkin OOC, jayus pake garing, EYD nya nggak ada karena dibawa maling(?), setelah membaca fanfict ini siap-siap masuk RSJ(?)

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh cuma pinjam nama, mereka semua milik papi dan mami mereka. FanFict punya author lalu Kim Heechul abang author kalau Lee Sungmin suami sah author, kekeke~ *apa-apaan ini?*

.

.

.

KERJA BAKTI, NYOOOKKK~~

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, para peserta MOS sedang sibuk membersihkan halaman sekolah. Tim nereka dibagi tiga kelompok,dimana ada yang bertugas di halaman depan sekolah, halaman samping dan halaman belakang. Begitu juga dengan Tim lainnya, seperti tim Surga, Fana dan Maya.

Kyuhyun kedapatan tugas ngebersihin halaman belakang sekolah, bareng sama anak-anak tim lainnya juga. Tapi, ia malah merasa bosan, dunia kayak ada yang kurang seperti peternak tanpa sapi atau bayi tanpa asi atau juga dirinya tanpa piespi (PSP) juga Shindong tanpa sambal terasi (?). Pokoknya kurang deh. Soalnya, sunbae yang akhir-akhir ini mulai akrab dengannya akibat ngerusuh kemarin, Lee Donghae, dinasnya di halaman depan. Kalau nggak ada Donghae, nggak ada orang yang jadi bahan jailnya.

(AU: tenyata gitu doang, Kyu. Gue kira hampa tanpa Donge, karena naksir sama tuh ikan-_-

KH: What, naksir sama dia? Ogah! Ikan awet formalin gitu, ngapain di taksir. *fishy serang Yuyun*

DH: *dateng* woy. Bilang apa lu, Kyu? *ikut nyerang* *author ngopi aja bareng giring #plak*)

Kyuhyun menyapu halaman belakang layaknya orang lagi main golf, bukannya ngerapihin halaman malah merecok-recokin lingkungan. Anak-anak yang udah susah payah ngerapihin halaman belakang sampai kinclong, berjamaah mendeath glare Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan permainan golf sapunya. "Hei kamu yang nyapunya gak becus, jangan ngerecokin aja dong!" protes seorang Siswi yang perabotan MOSnya serba biru, berarti dia anggota tim maya.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah siswi itu "Masalah?" balasnya enteng, dan Kyuhyun langsung disuguhkan lemparan sepatu. "Masalah lah!" seru semua anggota halaman belakang, yang diseruin malah jualan sepatu #plak.

"Daripada ngerecokin, dia bersihin jendela aja deh" usul seorang siswa yang perabotannya serba hijau, anggota dari tim fana, dan disepakati oleh semua anggota. Siswi anggota tim maya, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung menukar sapu yang dipegang Kyuhyun dengan lap dan cairan pembersih jendela yang dibawanya. "Sekarang kamu bersihin jendela" perintah siswi itu dan langsung mengusir Kyuhyun. Dasar setan, dasarnya emang bikin susah.

Kyuhyun pun mulai bekerja lagi—dan sekarang benar-benar becus—ia mulai menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke jendela dan mengelapnya,tidak lupa ia kasih uap mulut alias jigong pada jendela itu, buat kenang-kenangan. Dan, jendela satu pun kinclong!

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan lagi pada jendela kedua, namun.. _"eh, siapa disana?" _Kyuhyun memandang bingung seseorang yang tak jauh darinya sedang terdiam cengo, dilihat dari penampilan yang tidak mengenakan prabotan-prabotan MOS, berarti dia kakak kelas.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri orang itu, sesampainya ia langsung mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan wajah orang itu _"gak nyadar?" _niat jail Kyuhyun pun bangkit, smirk andalannya muncul. Dengan isengnya, ia mulai menarik-narik rambut ikal orang itu, lalu menarik-narik kemeja seragamnya, menginjak-injak sepatunya, menyemprotkan cairan pembersih kedalam mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga, mengelap-ngelap mukanya, sampai mencabut satu persatu bulu hidung orang itu. *jailnya Yuyun kelewat batas -_-*

Namun hasilnya nihil, orang itu masih saja diam tidak bereaksi. Kyuhyun mulai jengah, ia pun meninggalkan orang itu sambil bergumam "Dasar babo!"

"Hey, bilang apa kamu?"

JDEER! Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh lagi kearah orang itu. Akhirnya, sadar juga! "Eh, apa? nggak bilang apa-apa tuh"

"Jangan bohong" orang itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Dandanan mu.. konyol.."

"Yaiyalah, namanya juga anak MOS. Tuh liat banyak yang berpakaian seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk peserta MOS yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Oooh, gitu ya. Kok aku nggak dandan kayak gitu sih,kan jadi gak kompak. Dandan gitu dulu ah.." orang itu hendak pergi, tapi langsung kembali diseret Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kalo buat kamu nggak usah lah! Secara kamu sudah senior disini, dan aku junior dan masih menjalani masa orientasi. Aduh kau ini bagaimana!" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Ooo. Eh, apa,kau masih junior dan menjalani masa orientasi? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'sunbae' atau 'hyung' bocah! Tidak sopan sekali."

NAH! Gitu kek pikiran konek, jelas-jelas Kyuhyun junior disini—dilihat dari penampilan ala anak MOS—dan dia senior. Coba tadi tuh orang nggak di tindak sama dirinya,pasti dia jadi satu-satunya senior yang mengenakan prabotan-prabotan MOS. "Dasar babo.."desis Kyuhyun, dan orang itu nggak ngeh.

"Oh ya, kenalin. Nama sunbae, Kim Jongwoon tapi teman-teman biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Yesung. Terserah kamu mau panggil nama sunbae yang opsi satu atau opsi dua, tapi lebih enakan sih opsi dua. Mulai sekarang kita teman baik, kau boleh memanggilku 'hyung'" orang yang bernama Yesung itu memperkenalkan dirinya panjang lebar, sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun pun menunjukkan papan namanya, Yesung pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "Namamu Papan?"

BEUH~Getek juga nih orang! "Bukan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun pun menunjuk papannya tepatnya menunjuk satu persatu huruf Hangeul namanya.

Yesung pun ber-o ria. "Lalu,aku bisa memanggilmu apa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun pun menunjuk huruf Hangeul namanya yang lebih singkat lagi.

Yesung pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu memandang kembali papan Kyuhyun. "Err.. ada namamu yang lain lagi ya?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis sebelahnya, bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Nih" Yesung menunjuk huruf di bawah nama panggilan Kyuhyun. "er.. a..ja..es..e..tan. RAJA SETAN. Uwoo, nama yang keren! Aku panggil kamu pakai nama yang ini ya" ungkapnya.

INI ORANG BENER-BENER MINTA DIGETEK PLES DITENDANG JUGA!. Kyuhyun pun langsung ngumpetin papan namanya, dan memandang horror Yesung tapi yang ditatap nggak peka, malah kesenengan ngeja kalimat RAJA SETAN. "Panggil aku Kyuhyun aja, hyung. Kalimat err.. raja setan itu hanya nama di tim" Kyuhyun pura-pura nyengir ramah, padahal niatnya pengen nelen Yesung bulet-bulet.

"Nama di tim? Waah sayang sekali, kalau begitu aku masuk tim mu saja deh biar bisa panggil kamu pakai nama itu!" Yesung pun berteriak bangga, dan langsung digorok Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, itu tim MOS untuk siswa junior. Hyung kan sudah senior!" jelas Kyuhyun sampai urat-uratnya nongol sambil makan bakso urat #plak.

"Ooh, tim MOS. Kalau gitu aku ikut MOS deh!" usul Yesung bangga, lalu Kyuhyun menjelaskan lagi sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa.

[SKIP TIME]

*Author capek nulis pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ecung yang nggak masuk akal,bikin Kyuhyun masuk UGD. Kebaboan Ecung memang tak ada tandingannya (YS: sukurin lu thor! Siapa suruh ngekebo-keboin gue! AU: ngebabo-baboin, woy. Kuping lu kemana sih bang?)*

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

"SROOOOTT~~ AAHH!" Kyuhyun pun langsung menyedot habis minumannya yang ke-324 #plak yang ke-6.

Donghae yang dihadapannya bengong sampai ngeces, melihat selera minum adik kelas didepannya yang terbilang melebihi kapasitas minumnya onta. "Gilee~~ aus nih mang ceritanya?"

"Bukan haus lagi, tapi dehidrasi!" tegas Kyuhyun, lalu kembali meminum minumannya lagi yang ke-7 kalinya.

"Dehidrasi. Emang situ ke gurun pasir?"

"Bukan ke gurun pasir, hyung. Tapi gara-gara orang babo yang mulutnya menyuguhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan gak penting sampai aku kayak gini." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Mulai sekarang, dirinya memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'hyung' karena mereka sudah terbilang akrab.

"Mwo, sampai kau loyo begitu? Hebat sekali orang itu" Donghae bertepuk tangan senang, dan langsung dijitak Kyuhyun.

"Halo, Kyuhyun. Kita bertemu lagi!" datanglah Yesung, manusia big head itu langsung ikut nimbrung sama KyuHae. Panjang umurnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung tajam dengan arti ngapain-ini-orang-nongol!

Donghae memandang Yesung bingung dengan arti siapa-who-nugu-sopo-saha?

"Halo juga.. eh, kamu siapa?" Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, Donghae juga ikutin ngerjap-ngerjapin mata.

"Dia Donghae hyung, hyung. Kakak Pembina di tim ku" yang menjawab malah Kyuhyun. "Dan.. Donghae, hyung. Kenalian ini Yesung, hyung (orang yang aku ceritain tadi)" lalu Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Yesung ke Donghae.

Donghae dan Yesung pun berjabat tangan. "Salam kenal.. ah, anda kelas tiga memanggilmu hyung?" pinta Donghae.

Yesung pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja boleh, semoga kita bisa menjalin pertemanan yang baik"

DAN HARI INI TERBENTUKLAH KDY! *Readers catet!*

"Hyungdeul, aku pergi sebentar ya. Mau beli mie ayam bakso dulu" pamit Kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae dan Yesung. *Kyuhyun dan mie ayam bakso lagi*

Kekekeke… kayaknya Donghae udah mulai tersiksa sama pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yesung yang nyusahin itu, dilihat ekspresi Donghae yang mulai kecut dan arwahnya mulai melayang.

BRUUKK!

"Aduuh.." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lengan kirinya yang sakit, sepertinya ada orang yang menabraknya. Kyuhyun mendengar suara rintihan orang dibawahnya, segera ia menoleh kearah bawahnya. "Eh, mian!" Kyuhyun pun segera berjongkok dan membantu orang itu.

"Ashh.." orang itu mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, posisi orang itu duduk menunduk. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu, namun jelas orang itu adalah seniornya.

"G.. gwenchana?" Kyuhyun ikut meraba-raba bagian tubuh orang itu *woy, Kyu kesempatan!* namun segera ditepis lembut oleh orang itu.

"Gwenchanayo" orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Terlihat wajahnya yang kiut kiut, bola mata foxy nya yang memancar keceriaan, bibir plum merahnya yang manis, dan siapapun yang melihat wajah ini akan dag dig dug seperti yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"I.. imut" ucap Kyuhyun kelepasan.

"Wae?" tanya orang imut itu, bingung apa yang tadi dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak." Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah, dan bangkit berdiri. "Biar aku bantu" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, membantu orang imut itu untuk berdiri. Orang imut itu tersenyum, lalu membalas juluran Kyuhyun dan berdiri. _"Imut banget ini orang.." _batinnya.

Berlangsung moment itu terjadi, radio kantin tiba-tiba menyetel lagu "pandangan pertama" punya pendangdut Indonesia A-rafiq **.."Pandangan pertama.. awal aku perjumpa.."** JENG! JENG! JENG! *Author joget + nyawer bareng oppadeul Suju (LT: like dhis song! Kadir suka lagu ini! AU: kadir memang dangdut lovers-_-)*

**.**

~(-o-~)

~(-o-)~

(~-o-)~

.

"Laki? Minum extra joss!" promosi Donghae, sambil minum extra joss, dan langsung ada petir menyambar disekitarnya.

"Mie rasa ayam special, rasanya pok.. pok.. pok.. pok.." promosi Yesung, sambil makan mie rasa ayam special dan langsung banyak ayam disekitarnya.

"Orang pinter, minum tolak angin!" promosi Kyuhyun, sambil nenggak tolak angin, dan angin pun langsung hilang karena ditolak (?).

"WOY,LO KOK ADA DISINI?" pergok Donghae dan Yesung melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau harus ngumpul disana bareng anak-anak MOS lainnya!" usir Donghae, dan dibalas anggukan Yesung.

"Biarin. Aku malas ngumpul, mending disini aja bareng hyungdeul" tolak Kyuhyun, sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae, dan langsung di salto jauh-jauh oleh Donghae.

"Ish, amit-amit cabang pohon, cabang rambut, cabang bogor, cabang blablabla.." ucap Donghae menyebut nama-nama cabang yang ada di dunia ini, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk Yesung, biar kesialan dari Kyuhyun padanya pindah ke Yesung.

"Lha, kok ke gua sih?" Yesung yang tak terima juga ikut-ikutan kayak Donghae. Kyuhyun yang terlupakan, hanya melihat tingkah laku hyundeulnya sambil geleng-geleng disko.

"Daripada gabung sama hyung yang gilanya kambuh, gue gabung ke barisan aja deh." Kyuhyun pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan hyundeulnya, dan kembali ke barisan tim MOS nya.

"Halo adik-adik semua!" sapa seorang kakak Pembina yang kedudukannya menjadi ketua Pembina.

"Halo juga kak!" balas sapa semua peserta.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya time is game!" lalu, semua kakak Pembina pada joget OVJ yang bertajuk 'time is quiz' *inget sahur*

"Game hari ini adalah, gombal-gombalan! Karena sekarang lagi jamannya gombal menggombal, kita adakan game ini. Nah, buat yang ngegombal-gombalin adalah ketua dari tim kalian, yang merasa ketua tim dari kelompok masing-masing, harap maju kedepan" seru ketua Pembina.

Kyuhyun—yang dirinya seorang ketua tim—membulatkan matanya kaget. _"Lah, gue dong?" _

"Kyuhyun-shii, ayo maju kedepan!" suruh seorang siswa yang satu tim dengan dirinya.

"Eh, apa aku?" Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Yaiyalah, kau ketuanya memang siapa lagi? Ayo maju!" seru siswa lainnya yang juga satu tim dengannya.

"GO KYUHYUN! Pasti bisa!" jerit semua siswi tim neraka, mensupport Kyuhyun.

"K to the Y to the U to the H to the Y to the U to the N and GO!. KYUHYUN GO!" muculah Author ikut mensupport Yuyun bergaya seperti cheerleader sambil bawa pom pom, dan Author langsung diusir Kyuhyun *yang ini abaikan!*

"_Yaudah deh, apes emang jadi ketua"_ Kyuhyun pun maju kedepan, dan disambut teriakan heboh oleh anggota tim Neraka.

(AU: emang lu bisa ngegombal? *terkekek setan*

KH: oh, bisa lah gombal mah gampil, apalagi kalau ngegombalin Minnie-hyung *ngelirik umin sambil toel-toel dagunya*

SM: Ihh.. Kyuhyunnie bisa aja dech~~! *mukul-mukul pelan dada Yuyun*

AU: Okeh, Author ngenes *ketahuan jomblo* *lalu pundung*)

"Oke, semua ketua sudah berkumpul disini. Tepuk tangan dong buat ketua-ketua pemberani didepan!" lalu semua nya ikut bertepuk tangan. "Game dimulai. Peserta pertama kita sambut ketua dari tim… Neraka!" ucap sang ketua Pembina, dan barisan tim neraka jadi heboh, sedangkan Kyuhyun pasti readers sudah tau bagaimana ekpresinya.

Kyuhyun pun maju lebih depan dengan sok gentle padahal kakinya nggak bisa diem dan keringat dingin mengucur deras. Kalau game soal matematika mah yakin bisa, kalau ngegombal-gombal hmm.. yakin gak yah?

"Ketua tim neraka tampan ya.." dan siswi-siswi langsung menjerit histresis. "Hehehe.. pastinya kalau tampang tampan, gombalnya pasti jago secara orang tampan itu pasti seorang cassanova" kata sang ketua Pembina.

"_Preet~! Jago ngegombal plus orang cassanova jidat lu!" _umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Siapa yang mau digombalin sama ketua tim neraka inihhh~~?" kata ketua pembina lalu menodongkan mik nya kearah peserta, dan pastinya jeritan-jeritan kuntilanak #plak jeritan siswi-siswi nya dong yang membahana. "Ckck.. sayang sekali, ladies. Kalau mau digombalin sama dia harus jadi kakak Pembina tim surga dulu, hahahaha.." dan siswi-siswi langsung kecewa.

"_Ebuseet.. kenapa harus kakak Pembina coba yang digombalin? Semoga kakak nya gak jelek-jelek amat.." _Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau kakak Pembina yang jadi bahan gombalannya itu jelek melebihi jeleknya nenek lampir atau kucing Author *dicakar becky*

"Karena kakak Pembina tim surga banyak sekali jadi kita memilihnya dengan mengocok undian. Didalam toples ini ada banyak nama-nama kakak Pembina tim surga, dari namja dan yeoja kalau yang keluar nama seorang namja kau harus menggombalinya juga ya!" seruan ketua Pembina membuat jeritan-jeritan histeris dari siswa-siswi fujoshi dan Author juga ikut menjerit pastinya.

"_ini lagi, ngegombalin sesama namja!" _umpat si Yuyun dalam hati.

Toples pun dikocok dan dikocok, Kyuhyun dan semua orang berharap-harap jemas atas hasil undian, semoga.. semoga.. semoga.. yang keluar adalah.. *Author berdoa*

Plung~

"Ya, sudah keluar. Sekarang kita buka apa isi gulungan kertas ini" sang ketua Pembina mulai membuka gulungan kertas kecil hasil kocokan toples undian itu.

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG~

Ketua Pembina pun membaca isi kertas itu lalu tersenyum yang sulit diartikan senyuman apa itu, "Hasilnya adalah… Lee Sungmin! Dan dia seorang namja!"

AKHIRNYA, Doa Author dan para fujoshi terkabul! *sujud berkali-kali* para siswa-siswi fujoshi pun pada jingkrak-jingkrakkan, dari kejauhan Donghae dan Yesung pun masih sibuk sama aktifitas amit-amit cabangnya, dan Kyuhyun ooh.. awalnya pasti dia shock berat.

"Untuk kakak Lee Sungmin, silahkan maju kedepan!"

Majulah seorang namja berparas unyu unyu, tertunduk malu-malu dan terlihat jelas semburat pink kemerah-merahan di pipi chubbnya. Kyuhyun pun masih shock tapi ada rasa senang dan puas yang merekah (?) dihatinya. Ternyata, Lee Sungmin itu kakak kelas cute yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi di kantin dan langsung ditaksirnya.

**.."Lirikan matamu menarik hati.. oh, senyuman mu manis sekali.." **JENG! JENG! JENG! *Author joget + nyawer bareng oppadeul Suju lagi* entah kenapa radio sekolah malah menyuguhkan lagu "pengalaman pertama" punya pendangdut a-rafiq lagi disaat moment yang pas begini! *Author lagi demam dangdut-_-V(LT: aku juga ;;) AU: beuh, ummanya suju kena dangdut-wave (?) -_-)*

"Eh, kamu yang tadi?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Kita bertemu lagi"

"CHIIIYYEEEE!" semua orang pun bersorak. KyuMin pun jadi salting.

"Pasangan serasi. Kayaknya jodoh nih!" seru ketua Pembina dan KyuMin shipper pun berteriak setuju. "Baiklah, time is gombal!"

"Ekhem.." Kyuhyun pun berdeham sambil mendekati Sungmin, yang didekatin senyam-senyum malu. "Sunbae, satu tambah satu itu berapa?"

"Dua."

"Kalau, sepuluh tambah sepuluh?"

"Dua puluh."

"Kalau, CHO KYUHYUN tambah LEE SUNGMIN?"

"Eh, apa ya? Nggak tau.."

"Ih, sunbae gimana sih. Cho Kyuhyun tambah Lee Sungmin itu sama dengan CINTA!"

"CHIYYEEEEE!" semua orang pun langsung bersorak, apalagi KyuMin shipper sampai pada kayang (?).

"Sunbae, ayo kita tanam pohon"

"Ayo, tanam pohon apa?"

"Pohon bakau"

"Kok pohon bakau?"

"Yaiyalah sunbae. Biar cinta ku ke sunbae nggak terkikis"

"PRIKITIEWW~~" seru semua orang.

"Sunbae, serakah deh!" Kyuhyun pura-pura sebal kepada lawan gombalnya.

"Mwo, aku serakah?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Iya sunbae serakah! Habisnya.. manis di sunbae, baik di sunbae, imut di sunbae, lucu di sunbae, pokoknya semua yang baik itu di sunbae!" jawab Kyuhyun, bikin Sungmin melting.

"Ayah sunbae jualan permen ya? ^^"

"Ah, ani. Ayahku itu pemilik perusahaan sendbill ._." GUBRAK! *jujur amat Umin-_-*#gombalgagal

"Sunbae, jangan suka mencuri deh."

"Eh, memangnya aku mencuri apa?"

"Sunbae itu sudah mencuri hatiku!" #eaaeaa

"Makanan favorit subae apa?"

"Hmm.. aku suka yang manis-manis ^^"

"Pantesan sunbae ikutan manis" #awwaww

"Boleh minta nomor telefon ibu sunbae?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau nanya. Kok ibu sunbae bisa melahirkan anak sesempurna malaikat seperti sunbae sih"

"OKE. Gombalan dari ketua tim neraka, selesai!" ucap sang Ketua Pembina. "YAAAHHH!" seru semua orang yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menyaksikan KyuMin moment. "Jangan pada sedih dong, masih banyak gombal-gombalan lainnya kok. Oh ya untuk Cho Kyuhyun apa pesan terakhri untuk lawan gombalanmu kak Sungmin?" tanya ketua Pembina sebelum menutup KyuMin moment ini.

"Sunbae, hati-hati ya nanti di serang semut." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Habisnya sunbae manis banget sih"

Dan Author ikut nge-fly bareng Umin (?)

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : **Lohaaa... Author datang *readers pun bubar = ='* ada yang rindu padaku? Hehehe. Mian kalau kelamaan publish, fanfict semakin gaje, humornya berkurang, gombalannya gagal semua -_-.

Eh, sebenarnya mid test nya masih berlangsung lho. Tapi Author ngebet banget pingin cepet-cepet lanjutin ini fanfict. Emang otak sama kemauan gak mau diajak konsentrasi. Tapi lebih baguskan kalau updet cepat?

Gimana gombalannya? Bikin klepek-klepek nggak, bikin melting nggak, tersentuh nggak, dibilang gombalan kelas Donge (kakap) atau kelas Unyuk (teri)?. Mian, gombalannya kalian anggap gagal semua. Soalnya Author bukan raja gombal.

Mau balesin review yang di chap 1 ya ^^:

**SuperCloud Nov : ***guyur eon pake air kolam*. Udah dilanjutin, eon ^^ semoga eon suka. Awas entar digeret ke RSJ lho, eon. Gomawo buat reviewnya lagi, eon ^^

**Ticia : **Anyyeong ^^. Lagi galau chingu?:o Author usulin denger lagunya Betharia Sonata "Hati yang terluka" dijamin galau nya ilang #plak *Author sesat*. KyuMin nya udah banyak belum? Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**Minami hinamori : **udah dilanjutin, chingu. Fighting, yo! ^^. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**Chikyumin : **udah nih, chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**JoYoungminnie : **Annyeong ^^. Tentu, kalau numpang makan nggak boleh ya #plak. Bener, kalau akumah pasti udah sembelit gara-gara kekonyolan mereka yang bener-bener terjadi. Udah kok. Fighting,yo!. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**RiverN473-Silver**** : **terus yayank nya mau dibilang apalagi dong? ._. . uwa? Bahasa sundanya paman bukan? #plak. Nih, udah lanjut ^^. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**137MinnieEvil : **Hualaah, jangan besoknya soalnya mau konsen ke mid nih *boong bgt*. Udah nih gombalannya, hey umin milikku! *diseruduk Yuyun setan*. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**Park Min Rin**** : **betul, selamat anda mendapatkan payung cantik dari Author #plak. Iya, tapi mian wookienya nggak muncul di ff ini. Udah chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**anafishy**** : **tresno karo koee anafishy!. Emang, kasing sama isi beda *ditabok KDY*. Liat di profile chingu, disana tercantum link akun pertama. Gomawo buat reviewnya lagi, chingu.

**YeWookBaby a.k.a Syarifah M.D : **iya,kan udah dikasih tau, saeng ^^. Kamu 12? Aku 13 xD. Udah nih, saeng. Mian saeng :( wookienya nggak mucul di ff ini, soalnya lagi sibuk ngurusin catering(?). Ecung nya udah koplak belum? Kalau belum getok aja kepalanya#plak. Gomawo buat reviewnya lagi, saeng.

**Just 4Hae : **awass.. diguyur hae lho. Sama, lucu kalo mereka begitu tapi kejar-kejarannya jgn di pasar ikan masa artis kpop dunia mainnya dipasar - -', habitat asli hae bukan di kolam ikan tapi di seaworld (?). review lagi boleh ^^. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**RyeoRim**** : **Yihaaa~~ *ngekoboi bareng* (?). iyap betul, kalau OVJ itu apa? #plak. Sama, tapi kalau aku Yuyun x Umin. Udah, chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**Cho Miku : **udah dilanjut, chingu. Bener-bener setan diamah. Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu.

**Cho DaeSi : **Weessss~~ my soulmate di meja akhirnya ngereview! Huwaat? Traktir? Ooh.. tidak bisa. Nyolong diem-diem di bu sur kan juga bisa lagian si ibu suka nggak ngeh soal teh *sesat*. Hatur nuhun buat ripiu nya, cintaaah :*

Seperti biasa,last note. **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
